


Greatest Love Of All

by starkinabox



Series: It's Not Right, But It's Okay [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But that's not really surprising, Date Night, Date Night Gone Wrong, Fluffy Boys, M/M, Stubborn Peter too, Stubborn Tony, but not too wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkinabox/pseuds/starkinabox
Summary: “You are one of the, if not the, best things to ever happen to me, okay? Even before we started dating, when you came into my life when you were just fourteen? Seeing you wanting to save the world at that tender age? It pushed me to be a better man. I  stopped drinking as much as I once did, and I  started getting into an actual sleeping pattern. Sure, most of that was blown to hell when Thanos took you and half of the universe away from me, but that was because I was working constantly to get you back.”ORThe one where Tony decides to surprise Peter with a romantic dinner, only to have everything completely ruined, although the end results are still the same as he'd hoped.





	Greatest Love Of All

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had a rough past week or two, and I decided I wanted to revisit this universe and inject some much needed fluff into Tony and Peter's relationship. 
> 
> This is technically a sequel to my book It's Not Right, But It's Okay, but you don't necessarily have to read that first to enjoy or understand this one, although I do suggest it, even if it's just to enjoy that story as well. 
> 
> Just know it takes place a little over a year after the end of that one. Peter is nineteen in here. 
> 
> Also be warned I wrote most of this at the wee early morning hours, and over the past two days of which I've had a combined amount of about 6 hours of sleep, so it might show as I don't have a beta or anything. So, yeah 
> 
> (Also, I'm really bad at writing endings to one shots and/or drabbles, so I'm sorry if this is bad)  
> (And I promise I'm working on Secret Love too, I've just hit a snag with the next chapter, so have this instead)

Tony and Peter were cuddling on their bed, having just finished an invigorating round of sex. Tony couldn’t help but getting lost in Peter’s soft brown eyes, as he trailed his fingers down the teenager’s bare stomach. Even after being with the brunette for almost two years now, he couldn’t believe he’d managed to snag such a wonderful boy. 

“I feel so lucky to have you,” he murmured.

“Nah,” Peter said, smiling sleepily. “I’m lucky to have  _ you. _ ” He took Tony’s hand that was trailing across his bare torso into his hand. “You know, there are still days that I wonder why someone like you, who could have anyone in the world, would want someone like me.”

Tony’s answering smile was a little smaller, mainly out of sadness that Peter  _ still  _ didn’t see how wonderful of a guy he was. “Doll,” he said, sadly. “You are one of the, if not  _ the,  _ best things to ever happen to me, okay? Even before we started dating, when you came into my life when you were just fourteen? Seeing you wanting to save the world at that tender age? It pushed me to be a better man. I  stopped drinking as much as I once did, and I started getting into an actual sleeping pattern. Sure, most of that was blown to hell when Thanos took you and half of the universe away from me, but that was because I was working constantly to get you back.” He let out a sigh. “Look, what I’m trying to say here Peter, is that if anything, I should be the one pondering why you want someone like  _ me. _ ”

Peter sighed, but didn’t say anything, and Tony enjoyed watching as his boyfriend closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep. Once Peter was fast asleep, Tony brought him close to his chest, and tucked him in there, nice and safely. He knew they both always slept best when they were as close to each other as they could get.

As Tony attempted to drift off into sleep, a small plan started formulating in his mind, something he hoped Peter wouldn’t mind.

Over the course of the next week, Tony started putting his plan into action. He recruited both Bruce and Rhodey to help him, plus asked Vision and Wanda what they thought about the whole thing. He even looped May in on the plan, knowing he’d regret not doing it later.

That next weekend, he’d managed to clear everyone out of the compound without giving away what was happening. It was thanks to his small group of helpers that managed to wrangle everyone who wasn’t either Tony or Peter out into the city to give Peter and Tony some peace and quiet.

Tony had a romantic dinner cooking in the oven, and he and Peter were down in the labs, working on updating Peter’s Spider-Man suit, Tony using a few different suggestions that Peter had made the past week. Peter was down here to test out the beta designs, to make sure there wasn’t anything that was dangerous (he was the one who insisted on that as he argued that it was  _ his  _ suit and not Tony’s so it only made sense he’d be able to test it out).

When Tony thought about this night in the future, he would realize that it was a mistake to try to cook food while working in the lab considering how he got distracted so easily. And it wasn’t like Peter was aware he was making dinner, so the nineteen year old couldn’t remind him to go check.

So, yeah, in retrospect, his plan to surprise Peter with a romantic dinner probably wasn’t that great of an idea. Especially considering how it’d been over an hour when FRIDAY finally announced that a small fire had sprang in the kitchen that Tony had used to make the dinner.

He and Peter rushed up to the kitchen, Tony telling FRIDAY to get to work on putting the fire out. When they got up there, she’d managed to put the flames out, and Tony groaned when he pulled the hot dish he’d attempted to make out of the oven. Of course it was completely ruined.

“Were you trying to make me dinner?” Peter asked, as he looked around the ruined kitchen.

Tony let out a sigh. “I’m so sorry, Pete. I was just...I was trying to surprise you, to show how much I love you, and I...I completely ruined it.”

He spared a look at his boyfriend, and Peter was still looking around the kitchen, but when he finally trained his eyes back on Tony, the teenager had a watery look in his eyes, and Tony’s heart sank. Of fucking course Peter was upset that he’d failed at the dinner, of course in Tony’s want to treat his boyfriend to a romantic dinner, he’d fail epically enough to make Pete cry.

“I’m sorry I ruined dinner,” Tony whispered.

He braced himself for the yelling, for the  _ anger _ , and was surprised by the warmth of Peter’s arms wrapping around him. “Thank you,” the younger man whispered.

“What?” Tony asked, surprised at Peter’s reaction.

“Thank you,” he repeated, letting go of Tony, and smiling softly at him. “For making me dinner, it means a lot to me.”

“But I ruined it,” Tony pointed out. Why was he not mad at him for ruining it? Anyone else would’ve gotten angry at him for ruining the food, so why was Peter not?

“But you  _ tried, _ ” Peter countered. “You could’ve just ordered take out food like normal, but you  _ tried  _ to do something romantic, and that in itself means a lot.” He looked at Tony. “Honestly, we’ve been together for almost two years now, and you were honestly thinking I’d be  _ mad  _ because you burnt dinner? Do you not know how I work?”

Tony smiled halfheartedly. “Sorry, defense mechanism. Most people would be upset that I ruined dinner, at this point I just expect everyone would be upset.”

“Well, luckily for you, I’m not most people,” Peter murmured. “I’m just happy you tried to make me the dinner.” He shrugged. “If you want, you can just order take out. I don’t mind.” He smiled at Tony as though he wasn’t standing in a kitchen that smelt extremely burnt, and that was with Tony’s normal, human, senses. He didn’t even  _ want  _ to think how bad it smelled with Peter’s heightened senses.

He let out a sigh, and Peter frowned. “Tony, honestly, it’s okay.”

“You keep saying that, but that doesn’t change the fact that I had a plan, Pete,” Tony argued. “I was going to make you a romantic dinner, we were going to eat said dinner, and at the end of it, I was going to confess my unconditional love for you and ask if you wanted to be my husband.”

“You were...are you proposing to me, Tony?” Peter asked.

“Not now that everything is ruined, I’m not,” Tony said. “And I had everything planned out. Rhodey, Bruce, Wanda, and Vision got everyone to leave us alone, and I even had May’s blessing. And now it’s all ruined.”

To his absolute surprise, and slight horror, Peter started laughing. Tony just stared at him for a while, before Peter finally managed to control his laughter. The younger brunette stared at him for a while, before finally nodding his head.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Tony.”

“What?” Tony asked. “No, no, no. Peter. I didn’t propose to you, you can’t accept my not-proposal.”

Peter shrugged. “Too bad. I already did. Where’s my ring at Tony? Don’t tell me you were planning on proposing without a ring.”

“This is not how we’re getting engaged,” Tony argued. “We will do this entire thing another night and I won’t ruin it then, and everything will be perfect, and only  _ then  _ can you agree to my proposal. Which I never did propose. You accepted a not-proposal, Parker.”

“Because it was a very sweet not-proposal,” Peter said, smiling softly. “C’mon Tony. You don’t need to make everything perfect, you know that, right? Plus, this’ll be a great story to tell one day. How many people can say they got engaged due to a not-proposal?” When Tony continued to just glare at him, Peter walked forward, and rested his head against Tony’s forehead, wrapping his arms around Tony, pulling him as close as he could. “Look, Tony, honest to god. I don’t care that dinner was ruined. I care that you tried to make this entire thing romantic, and that’s all that matters to me, alright? I love you, Anthony Edward Stark, and I would be absolutely  _ thrilled  _ to be your husband. Now can you  _ please  _ stop being stubborn and just let me accept your not-proposal?”

“Fine,” Tony grumbled. “But I am gonna make up for this disaster. I’ll cook you a wonderful dinner to celebrate our engagement.”

“That sounds great,” Peter said, smiling. “And I’ll make sure to call that Chinese place you like to eat if and when you burn it again. Now, can I please see my ring?”

“Anything for the future Mr. Stark,” Tony replied, grinning. “God, how’d I get so lucky to have someone as great as you?”

“Because you deserve me,” Peter responded. “You deserve every good thing that’s ever happened to you, plus a hell of a lot more. Now show me my ring.”

“So pushy,” Tony grumbled, as he took the velvet box containing the ring out of his pocket.

“You love me anyways,” Peter said, sticking his tongue out.

That he did, that he did.


End file.
